


Ain't No Rest For The Wicked

by buttercreambeans, maybeitsjem



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Apocalypse, Blood and Gore, Castiel and Drug Use, Croatoan Virus, Drugs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Roller Coaster, Emotional Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Hurt Sam Winchester, Jealous Dean Winchester, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, One Night Stands, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Sam Winchester, Romance, Supernatural Elements, Survival, Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:37:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8491822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttercreambeans/pseuds/buttercreambeans, https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeitsjem/pseuds/maybeitsjem
Summary: When the Croatoan virus takes over, you are saved by Sam and Dean Winchester. As you fight for survival, you find yourself falling for the Winchesters - only to find out that they've fallen in love with you too. They say love conquers all, love will save you, but is that really true?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm back for another fic! I'm glad all of you enjoying Only Fools and I hope you enjoy this one just as much!
> 
> I decided for this fic specifically that Sam isn't possessed by Lucifer, but I think that's the only major change regarding to the show
> 
> So, hope ya'll enjoy this! Thanks!

You only heard your heavy breaths as you ran. 

Run far from here, they said.

How long could you run though? How long until the Croatoans bite your ass and you become one of them?

You glanced behind you. You had lost the crowd...hopefully.

Your gaze drifted down to the animal beside you.

A wolf. Tellulah was her name.

You had stumbled upon the wolf when you were out searching for supplies. 

You had found a gun shop that had been overrun with infected, causing you to slice your way through.

That's when you found Tellulah, who had been eating raw meat from the food section.

"C'mon girly." You jerked your head towards the dilapidated and empty market," We got some things to scratch off our to-do list."

Tellulah growled in response, her long nails clicked against the ground as she followed you into the old building.

 Your hand gripped the handle of your holstered machete. You gasped softly and unholstered the weapon as you heard a loud crash from the back of the market.

"Ready, Tal?" You glanced down at your wolf.

With wary steps, you made your way to the sound of the crash.

You flinched when you stepped on a pile of clear, broken glass. 

The sound must've attracted the infected. Or at least you thought it did. 

You held your stance, ready to swing your machete in case you were attacked.

"No one? Huh." You whispered with narrowed eyes. "Weird."

Tellulah barked behind you. "What's wrong, Tal?"

Your wolf ran in front of you, growling protectively.

"Come to mama." You pushed Tellulah aside with your knee, so that you could step over the broken glass and continue your tread to the back.

 You sighed in relief and disappointment when nobody appeared to be there. 

"Thank freaking go-" You heard a loud groan behind you and felt bloodied hands grab you.

Tellulah jumped at the Croatoan, snarling and biting at the infected person's flesh.

Animals couldn't get infected or bitten, you found that out the hard way.

Suddenly, gunshots filled the room, causing a loud ringing in your ears.

You muttered a string of vulgar words under your breath as you spun around on your heel.

Two men splattered in Croatian blood stood there, a gun and knife in each of their hands.

Two _handsome_ men, excuse you.

"Thanks." You chuckled lightly, sliding your machete back in its sheath.

 "What're you doing 'round here?" The shorter one with dark blonde hair asked, gesturing to you and Tellulah with his knife. "And what's with the wolf?"

"First, I'm out looking for some supplies. Second, why do you care?" 

"We just haven't seen many animals ever since the virus."

"Does that include me too?" You smirked. "Cause I haven't seen many ladies around ever since the virus."

The blondie scoffed. His eyes wandering over your body.

 The taller one cleared his throat awkwardly, extending his large hand out for you.

"I'm Sam." He smiled assuringly.

"(Y/N)." 

"Dean Winchester." The shorter and blonde one winked at you with a smug smirk on his face.

"Men, never change. Even in the apocalypse." You shrugged with a grin.

"What do you say we get out of here?" Dean suggested, glancing behind him. 

"And have sex in your car? Yeah, no thanks." You chuckled, brushing past the two. "Come on, Tellulah."

"We have a camp!" Sam called out from behind you. 

You stopped in your tracks and looked over your shoulder at the men.

"A camp? You're joking." You said, doubts clouding your mind.

"No, we do. There's plenty of people." Sam said hurriedly.

"People who are going...to die." You said, taking one last glance at Sam. "I appreciate your offer and invitation, but...I think me and Tal will be alright. C'mon, Tal."

Tellulah didn't move. She stood by Sam and Dean, sitting patiently.

"Tal, I said let's go." You commanded. 

"She wants you to stay." Sam started. "So, please, come with us. If you don't like it, then you can leave. If you like it, then you can stay." 

You glared at Sam and Dean, who glared back at you with no emotion. 

You groaned then sighed. "Fine, fine. I'll go join your camp and we can ride into the sunset with our fingers up our asses."

"You into that kind of stuff?" Dean grinned, raising his brows.

"Hell no." You snickered, before a look of disgust formed on your face.

"I say we get going." Sam clicked his tongue as he holstered his gun. "...before it gets dark."

"Good thinking." 

* * *

 

You and Sam talked as Tellulah and Dean trailed behind you both.

"So, what were you before the Croatoans?" 

"Me?" You huffed. "No, I was...I was a professor. History professor."

"History? You? No way." Sam scoffed, scrunching his nose up.

"I wasn't a history prof. No, I was a mythology prof."

"Really? Like lore and literature and..."

"Yeah, pretty much sums it up." 

"Hear anything about the Croatoans?" Sam joked.

You rolled your eyes playfully. "Even if I knew I couldn't have prevented this stupid virus."

"I think if most of us had the chance to prevent this whole thing, we would take it."

"In a fucking heartbeat." You nodded. "Check it out."

Sam followed your gaze, looking behind himself. Dean and Tellulah exchanged glances and playful growls.

"They're getting along pretty well." 

"Surprisingly." Sam glanced at Tellulah. "I've never seen Dean interact with a dog this much in ages."

"Wolf."

"Wolf?"

"Yeah, the animal that goes 'arf-arf' and 'growl - growl'." You chuckled. "How long?"

"Huh?"

"How long have you two been together?"

"No - uh, me and Dean - we're - we're brothers."

"Oh," You laughed. "Oh, wow. I'm sorry. Oops."

"Happens all the time anyways. I'm used to it." Sam uttered. 

"The camp? Is it as good as you guys say it is?"

"Me and Dean stumbled upon it. Camp Chitaqua."

"It's a kind of haven for the survivors." Dean added from behind you. "I operate things around there."

"Good to know, captain." You winked, giving him a two-finger salute.

"Maybe you'll run into some family or friends there." Dean remarked.

"No, most of them are back in California or Texas. I don't know if it's as bad as it is here." 

"They should've been evacuated to Hawaii then." Sam declared. "Safer it is there then it is anywhere else."

"Eh, my parents were never the tropical type." You remembered. "Canada was more of their thing."

"Sam, get the boys to open the gates." Dean announced before Sam whipped out an old, banged-up walkie talkie. "We'll be there in a few minutes."

"Now, what were the two of you before this?" You questioned, fiddling with the handle of your machete. 

"Hunters." They replied in unison.

You stiffened. "Hunters?"

"Not the deer and antelope type-"

"Yeah, I know." 

"What - you know?" 

"I was a hunter myself." You chuckled, smiling in appreciation. 

"What a surprise." 

"I stopped once I began teaching. Then I got dragged into the hunting gig again when some shitty things started to happen."

"We're here." Dean announced, gesturing towards the big, open metal gate in front of you.

 "Camp Chitaqua. You're home for now." Sam commented as you stepped inside the camp with a dumbfounded look.

"It's so...alive." You whispered, looking down at Tellulah with wide eyes. "Can you believe this?"

Tellulah howled in reply, pacing back and forth between you and Dean.

"We should show you around." He said firmly.

"Definitely." You agreed. "I could get lost in here."

"Sam," Dean turned to his brother. "Go get the others and tell them to meet with us in the command room in a few."

"Sure."

Dean turned back to you, that smug grin on his face never falling.

"Tellulah." Dean said aloud. "Unique name."

"Yeah, I just...I don't know. It was the name of the gun shop I found her in. 'Tellulah's Guns'."

"Well, it's a good name." He pointed out. "We're heading to the cafeteria. You must be hungry."

"Jesus, I haven't eaten since - since god knows when!" 

"We have plenty of food to go around. I just hope you like canned soup and canned beef."

"I'm not picky. Not anymore."

"Good trait to have in the apocalypse."

"Yeah." You nodded. 

 You took a moment to observe your surroundings as you walked with Dean. 

Lots of people as Sam mentioned. There were tents and trucks lined up like shelters. You watched as Sam stepped out of a small tent, smiling once he locked eyes with you.

You shyly looked back to Dean, who was watching you quietly.

"What?" You asked.

"Nothing. Let's head inside." Dean nodded his head inside the compact building ahead of you, holding the door open for you as you walked inside.

Your jaw slowly dropped as you saw the people inside. The sound of silverware clattering had always been music to your ears.

 "It's amazing, huh?" Dean said softly, nudging your arm with his elbow.

"I...I haven't seen this many people and food in ages." 

"It's a little overwhelming at first," He began as you two walked towards the trays of food. "But you'll get used to it."

"Maybe." You placed your hand on Dean's arm as you reached out to grab a paper plate, dumping portions of food onto it as you made your way down the rows and trays of food.

"I saved a special seat for you, c'mon." Dean smirked proudly, leading you down to a table in the front.

Women, men, and children sat at different tables, communicating and interacting as if the virus never happened. They stared as Tellulah followed you. You weren't surprised or bothered that they did, having a wolf as a pet wasn't very practical.

You sat down on a wooden chair, stabbing your food swiftly with your fork and shoving beef into your mouth.

You looked down the rows to see Sam. His shaggy, brown hair and tall, big frame wasn't hard to miss. Dean waved him over with a smile, gesturing for him to sit down.

"Hungry?" Sam chuckled, glancing at your nearly finished plate.

"Hey, you try eating off of granola bars and all kinds of weird junk." You argued, throwing Tellulah a chunk of beef.

Sam and Dean shared a knowing look. 

"We don't know much about you." Dean said.

"Well, yeah, that's because you found me in a run-down market." You sighed, dabbing the corners of your lips with a napkin.

"Where are you from?" Sam furrowed his brows.

"Washington. It was pretty bad. I took a bus heading east and somehow ended up here in Kansas."

"You said you were a hunter." Dean cleared his throat. "Any specialities?"

"I hunted a lot of demons." You lowered your voice. 

"Little girl like you? No way." Dean scoffed, crossing his arms against his chest as he leaned back in his chair.

"Oh, don't underestimate me, Winchester." You placed a hand over your heart. "I could snap your neck in two seconds, pretty boy."

"Is that a threat?"

"You tell me." You grinned, leaning forwards against the table.

"You do know what started this whole thing, right?" Sam questioned, kicking his brother under the table.

"I was with a hunter when this started. She said that this is the demons' endgame to finish off the human race. It didn't work very well in my opinion." 

"Yeah, no, it didn't."

"And then...Lucifer." You said, your eyes bouncing pointedly between the brothers.

"What?" They said simultaneously.

"Oh, don't bullshit a bullshitter." You sighed dramatically, running your fingers through Tellulah's thick, grey fur. "What kind of hunter hasn't heard of the Winchester brothers? I mean, you guys are basically a myth."

Sam chuckled and Dean shook his head. 

"Myth?" Dean breathed out. "Princess, we're the real thing."

"I can see that."

"Lucifer is still prancing around like a damn ballerina." Dean explained. "And me and Sammy are planning to take him out."

" _Take him out?_ Dean, this is Lucifer. I mean, I know I'm someone you just met and have no right to tell you what to do, but..."

"It won't be the first time we've done this, (Y/N)." Sam looked at you solemnly. "We can handle it. Why don't we show you your room for tonight?"

You kicked back your seat and stood up, tossing your paper plate into a trash can.

"Yeah, sure."

* * *

Sam swung the door open after he unlocked it with a small key that barely fit in his hand.

"Here's your room." Dean stuffed his hands into his jean's pockets. "It ain't much, but...it's all we've got."

"Trust me, it's a lot." You smiled gratefully, stepping into the room with Tellulah.

Sam and Dean stayed outside as you stood by the door, ready to shut it. 

"Good night, Sam and Dean." You whispered sleepily. "Thank you for everything."

"It's not a problem. You're welcome anytime." Sam said, causing you to blush.

"Night, (Y/N)." Dean gave you a two-finger salute, his green eyes shimmering in the dark.

You glanced down at your dirty shoes before you closed the door behind you.

A bed was there in the middle of the room, waiting for you to hop in it and curl up in its blue sheets.

But the sight of Tellulah waiting by the bathroom door caught your attention.

"I haven't taken a bath in ages. You wanna bath also, Tal?" You patted Tellulah's head as you stepped inside the white-tiled bathroom. 

 You came face to face with yourself in the mirror above the sink. Your face was covered in dirt and marked with dry blood.

With a sigh, you pulled the hem of your shirt over your head, tossing the old material onto the floor. You unclasped your tan bra, letting it fall from your shoulders. Your black, ripped jeans came next. The article of clothing fell to your ankles, making you step out of them. You quickly pulled down your underwear, placing it on top of your shirt. 

You bare feet slapped against the tiled floor as you went to turn on the water in the bathtub.

A warm, cozy bath was all you needed. Hell, you couldn't even remember how long its been since you've had a bath.

 So as hot water began to fill the bathtub, you slipped off Tellulah's collar, scratching the matted fur there.

"You'll get your bath later, okay, girly?" You winked, smiling as Tellulah huffed in reply. "Now, go. Don't be a perv."

You giggled as Tellulah ran out of the bathroom. You shut the door behind her before you slowly sunk yourself into the water-filled tub.

You sighed in pleasure as the hot water sloshed against your body. You closed your eyes and threw your head back, parting your lips slightly.

 It's been a year since the first outbreak of the Croatoan virus. 

A year since you lost all the things precious to you. 

 You remember what the world was like when the virus began to spread. First it was Georgia, then Kansas, then California, then Washington, then New York, and then all of America was affected. Before you knew it, all of the _world_ was affected.

You were on a bus with your parents when Washington was hit. Traveling towards the East Coast was your best bet since everything was mostly safe there.

The bus was heading straight towards a group of infected, causing the driver to swerve the bus off the road.

You woke up to blood, smoke, and Croats. Your parents didn't make it out. They gave up, didn't even try to fight for their little girl.

After walking for so many miles, you came across another hunter, who took you to Kansas. 

You parted ways after a few months, deciding it was best for the both of you. That's how you came upon Tellulah. You were searching for ammo for your pistol when you found the wolf in a small gun shop.

And then-

A loud howling from outside the door made you jump. You stared at the locked door, your hunter and survival instincts kicking in. 

You slowly got out of the tub, water dripping onto the tiles beneath you as you wrapped a fluffy towel around your body.

Your swung the bathroom door open, gasping in surprise and sighing in relief.

"Dean." You said as you tried to control the tremble in your voice while at the same time control your self-consciousness.

"Um, hey." Dean said, glancing down at your cleavage before you cleared your throat. 

"What do you need?" You asked quietly.

Dean held out a plastic bag full of clothes. "I pictured you might need this."

"You _pictured?_ " You scoffed, eyes widening.

"I meant - I didn't mean - I'm not a pervert." 

"No, you're not." You took the bag of clothes from Dean, holding it close to your chest.

"I'll be...uh, going." He chuckled awkwardly, pointing to the front door.

"Yeah, bye." You blushed deeply once Dean left the room. 

You stepped out of the bathroom, turning off the light inside. You unwrapped the towel around your body and let it drop to the carpeted floor.

You dug through the bag of clothing Dean had given you, searching for your size through the various articles of clothing.

You found black leggings that fit you perfectly once you put them on. You also found an oversized flannel - that may or may not have been Sam or Dean's - and a plain, grey shirt.

You smelled the collar of the flannel, which was fresh and newly laundried. 

Tellulah panted and sat on the edge of your bed as you laid down.

"You can get your bath tomorrow, Tal." You yawned as you got underneath the navy blue covers.

With a brief howl, Tellulah jumped off of the bed, deciding to sleep on an armchair across from your bed instead.

"Good night, Tellulah." You whispered before you fell into sleep's embrace.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! :)

"Get off." You mumbled as Tellulah nudged your arm with her nose. "Stop...stop."

She growled, baring her teeth at you. "Fine, fine." You sighed, giving up.

You moaned as you sat up in bed. Your hair was now a tangled mess. 

 _Best sleep I've ever had in ages,_ you thought. You glanced over to the alarm clock by your bed, 10 A.M.

You swung your legs over the edge of the bed, slipping on a pair of Converse that came in the bag Dean had given you last night.

You made your way to the front door, shutting it behind you once Tellulah slipped through. You shielded your eyes from the bright, blazing sun as you looked around.

People were already getting to work. Guarding the fences, practicing at the shooting range, tending to the garden, all kinds of stuff were happening.

You caught a glimpse of a tall, long shaggy haired man. With a sly grin, you snuck up on him. 

"Good morning," You smiled tiredly at Sam. 

"Hey, what're you doing up so early?" He asked, his eyes bouncing back between you and Tellulah.

"Well, Tal woke me up. And I've got a bad case of insomina." You replied in a hushed voice. 

"I could see why." 

"Where are you headed?"

"Armory. Dean wanted me to check if we have enough ammunition for the supply run today."

"Dean runs things around here, right?" 

"Yeah."

"I think I'd like to help out." You declared. "...like with the supply run."

"I honestly don't know. Dean's the man in charge and I-"

"What? You can't _disobey_ big brother's orders? C'mon, Samantha, don't be a wuss. You have your own opinion." You implored.

"I'm not a _wuss_." 

"Then, let me help." You insisted, looking up at Sam with pleading eyes. "Please, it's honestly the least I could do."

"Is that what this is?" Sam questioned, locking eyes with you as the two of you walked. "You don't have to do that, (Y/N)."

You and Sam came to a halt in front of the armory. You placed a hand on his arm. "I'm going to help. No matter what you or Dean say. Take it as a 'thank you' gift for saving me and letting me stay here."

Sam glanced down at your small hand wrapped around his arm. His soft, hazel-green eyes met yours. 

"Fine." He groaned, opening the door to the armory. Sam stepped in first, his eyes darting around the weapon-filled room.

"Tal, stay here, okay?" You crouched down so that you were eye level with your wolf. You scratched the back of her ear as she licked your wrist in reply.

"Where'd you find all this?" You gasped in awe as you stepped inside the armory, taking a heavy shotgun in your hands. 

"That's confidential." Sam said teasingly, snatching the gun from your grasp. 

"Sammy." There, at the doorway of the armory, stood Dean. "We shouldn't be letting other people in here." He stepped into the room, a rifle slung across his back.

"I wanted to help out-" You tried to explain.

"Sam, meet me at the front gate with the rest of the group." Dean commanded, watching as Sam reluctantly left the room.

"You can't just order him around-"

"(Y/N), he's my brother." 

"He's entitled to his own-"

"You wanna help out, huh? Grab a shotgun and meet with the others at the gate." Dean demanded, not bothering to listen to anything you said as he brushed past you to load his rifle with more ammo.

You cleared your throat and hung your head low as you did what he said. After grabbing the shotgun, you walked to the gate with Tellulah trailing behind you.

"I don't understand why he's gotta be so fucking rude." You muttered, angrily slinging the shotgun across your back.

You forced a smile when Sam waved you over to the gate, where he was talking with a few other men.

"This is (Y/N)." Sam introduced you to the group.

A man with a scruffy beard and blue eyes shook your hand. "Castiel." He said gruffly.

"He's a close friend." Sam explained before introducing you to the rest of the group. 

You heard the distant slam of the armory's metal door. You stared at Dean who was approaching you guys with long strides. 

"Marvin, open up the gate." Castiel ordered, looking up at the lean man in the tower who seemed to control the gate.

"Yes, sir." Quickly, the man cranked open the gate. 

Once they gates opened, you saw a row of Jeeps. You assumed they were what Sam and Dean used when going out on supply runs.

"Our uncle had a junkyard." Sam said as you began walking towards the vehicles. "He brought them down here before he died."

"How nice of him." 

"Sam and (Y/N) are with me." Dean spoke to the group. "The rest of you partner up."

Sam and Dean exchanged a knowing look, before the three of you - including Tellulah -slipped into the Jeep.

Dean started the engine of the car and pulled away from Camp Chitaqua. Tellulah looked behind her, watching the camp disappear into the distance.

"(Y/N), this'll be your first supply run in the time being. Stay close to me and Sammy." He said firmly, glancing at you in the rearview mirror of the car.

You nodded, staring out the window at the passing scenery. You had to admit, you missed things like this. Car rides. Small talk. Hell, Led Zeppelin was playing on the radio.

 From the corner of your eye, you saw Sam reach out for the radio, his finger nearly pressing the button used to switch channels.

"Keep the music on, will you?" You asked quietly. 

A small smile grew on Dean's tense face. "My kind of girl."

"No, not really." You shot back. 

You could say the rest of the ride was awfully awkward.

* * *

 Your eyes cracked open once Dean shook you awake. 

"We're here." He said softly, holding open the backseat door of the Jeep as you stepped out.

You rubbed your eyes and clutched the strap of the shotgun that was slung across your back, following Sam towards an apartment building.

Dean jogged to your side with Tellulah right on his tail. "You do your supply runs...here?" You asked suspiciously.

"You'll be surprised at the things you'd find in there. Many survivors don't bother to look at buildings like these." He explained, fishing for something in his pockets. He sighed triumphantly when he seemed to find what he was searching for. "Here, take it."

Dean held a flashlight out in his palm. You took it from him quietly as you entered the crumbling buillding. Once you turned it on, the click of the flashlight echoed through the empty lobby of the building.

 You hopped over a waist-high chunk of cement that blocked the receptionist desk. You silently turned on your flashlight before you began rummaging through the desk's drawers.

"Protein bar, anyone?" You asked in a hushed tone, smiling once Sam lifted his hand up. You tossed the bar over to him, smirking as he opened it frantically and took a huge bite. 

Tellulah planted her ass down right in front of Sam, sticking her tongue out as a way of begging for food.

"You hungry?" Sam chuckled, patting the wolf's head. "Here you go." 

You smiled in appreciation as Sam held out a piece of his protein bar for her. Tellulah hungrily ate the bar, licking Sam's hand in thanks. 

You hopped over the block of cement again, regrouping with Sam and Dean.

"You guys wanna check upstairs?" Sam suggested, petting Tellulah. "Me and Tal can go search down in the basement."

You and Dean exchanged glances. "Sure." You both said with a shrug.

"Great, c'mon, wolfie." Tellulah huffed in response, trotting after Sam.

"So, uh, you and me, huh?" Dean gave you a one shoulder shrug with a lopsided grin.

"Ugh, please," You scoffed, brushing past Dean. You opened a door to a stairwell that - most likely - led to the next floor.

"So, you had any boyfriends before this?" Dean asked with confidence as he held out his shotgun in front of him.

You shot him a glare as you ascended up the stairs.

"You gonna answer me? Or..."

"If you're trying to ask me if I'm a virgin, then no." 

"I was asking if you had a boyfriend, I mean-"

"Yeah. I _did_." 

"What happened?" 

"You don't ever shut up, do you?"

"Again, what happened?"

You glared at Dean as you swung open the door to the second floor.

"What do you think happened?" You sighed, unholstering your machete.

"He died?"

"You tell me." 

"So, he did, or..."

"Dean, just - just can it, will you?" You stepped into an apartment, leaving Dean in the dust.

Dean puffed out his cheeks and breathed out deeply, heading into the apartment across from yours.

A blush arose on your cheeks. You had taken a liking for Dean. He was always flirting with you. He had this sort of confidence, which made him all the more sexy. And God, his face. His fucking Ken Doll face. You just wanted to jump-

 A clatter in the bathroom of the apartment made you snap out of your trance. You slowly turned around, occasionally glancing behind you as you walked towards the noise.

You cursed under your breath and hid against a wall when you caught a glimpse of a Croatoan. It's back was turned to you and its body twitched creepily.

You peeked around the wall, tiptoeing towards the Croatoan. You swung your machete once you were near it. It's head came clean off in one swing. 

You always hated when Croat blood got over you. You wiped the blood off of your face with the sleeve of your flannel. 

"(Y/N)!" Dean stood a couple feet away from you, a look of worry on his face. "You okay?'

"Yeah," You breathed out. "There was only one Croat. I'm okay." You gulped audibly.

Dean glanced down at the dead and infected body. "C'mon, we need to search the other rooms." 

 You nodded as you stepped over the body and began to walk by Dean's side.

"We need medical supplies." He sighed. "We're running low."

You looked over to him. "I'll go look around."

* * *

 SAM'S POV

"So, is (Y/N) your...master? Leader?" He asked awkwardly as he stuffed supplies into his backpack. Tellulah growled, nipping at Sam's pant leg. "Best friend, maybe?"

Tellulah glared at Sam fiercely.

"Well, now I see where you get her feistiness." He chuckled. Tal barked loudly, the sound echoed throughout the basement. "Hey, hey, shhh. I take it back. I mean, she's not that bad."

Tellulah looked up at Sam with big, blue eyes - as if she wanted him to elaborate.

"She's pretty, alright?" He huffed, glancing at the wolf. "Is that what you wanna hear? She's nice - sometimes a little cold and harsh - but she's good."

"Sam." Sam took out his shotgun, aiming it towards the voice. 

"Oh, god, Cas." Sam sighed in relief, slinging his gun back over his shoulder. "You scared me."

"I need to talk to you." He said sternly, taking a few steps closer to Sam. Cas glanced at Tellulah from the corner of his eye. "About the girl."

"Yeah?" Sam asked, zipping up his backpack. "I'm listening."

"I thought Dean said no more people. No more survivors in our camp." Cas began, narrowing his eyes at Sam. "We're running low on supplies already - besides guns and ammo - and yet, you're adding another mouth to feed and person to care for?"

Sam huffed, shaking his head. "It's one person."

"She has a dog-"

"Wolf."

" _Wolf_."

"Cas, it's not your problem. Dean and I will figure things out from here, but (Y/N)'s staying as long as she wants to." Sam brushed past Cas. "That's the end of it."

Sam had noticed that you were different. A good kind of different. And he liked that. He liked you.

Wait, what?

* * *

 

YOUR POV

You sat down at the broken dining table in the wrecked apartment, sharpening your knife as Dean searched around.

"Find anything?"

"Nope. No medicine at least." Dean sighed sadly. He turned around and grabbed a chair so that he sat across from you.

"What's your story?" You piped up, looking at Dean as you took care of your knife. 

"Me? Psh, it's nothing interesting."

"Bull." You smirked. "You're a Winchester. _The_ Dean Winchester."

"Oh, hush." He groaned. 

"Please?" You smiled. "It's the only way to kill time right now while we rest."

Dean raised an eyebrow at you before giving in to your request.

"It all started November 2, 1983..."

* * *

 By the time Dean finished, you were completely and utterly awestruck. 

"You did all that? For Sam, too?"

"I'm his big brother," Dean started. "It's my job to watch out for him."

"That's really sweet, Dean." 

"Let's get back to looking, then we can regroup with Sammy and the others." He commanded.

"Aye, aye, captain." You winked, giving Dean a two-finger salute.

You didn't notice the hint of a smile on Dean's face as you instantly went back to searching.

This was the first time he's told anyone his story. He hasn't told anyone since the beginning of the outbreak. Yet, here he was, talking about his entire life story to some stranger - some girl he had just found in a supermarket a day ago.

"Where were you headed before you met us?" Dean questioned, narrowing his eyes at you. "Surely you were going somewhere."

"Uh, up north. Canada. Croatoans are slower in snow." You answered, pausing. 

"Do you still...plan on heading up there?" 

"Not for long." You shrugged with a lopsided grin.

"Good. It's nice having someone who can understand around."

* * *

You sighed dramatically as you collapsed onto your bed. You wrapped yourself in the bedsheets, shutting your eyes.

Sam and Dean stood outside your room, talking quietly.

"Cas says that we can't have anymore people, Dean. That includes (Y/N)." Sam sighed disappointingly.

"Well, Cas doesn't deciding things around here." Dean said gruffly. "I do, so tell him to sit his ass down and back off. Cause she's staying whether he likes it or not."

"What if _she_  doesn't wanna stay?"

Dean clenched his jaw. "Then she leaves, I guess. Look, Sam, we just met the woman - let's give her some time to think things through, okay?"

"Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad you guys are liking this.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please leave a kudos, comment, or both!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'll! So, I hope you guys don't mind the time jumps. Right now they're just temporary in order to get this story flowing. Enjoy!

You stuffed your backpack with the last of your things. You couldn't stay here at Camp Chitaqua. You couldn't stay here with Sam and Dean. Hell, you didn't even plan on staying for long.

Tellulah whined as you zipped up your bag and threw it over your shoulder. You and the wolf stood by the door of the room, taking one last look at the place.

"Endure and survive." You whispered with a chuckle, shutting the door behind you.

You were trying not to be seen. You wanted to leave this place right away and have no second thoughts chase you. But...you stopped in your tracks when Sam called your name.

"(Y/N)," You slowly turned around, locking eyes with the younger Winchester. "Where - where are you going?"

You shifted, tightening your hold on your backpack strap. 

"Out." 

"Out?" Sam asked with concern. "You're leaving, aren't you?"

You saw Dean from a distance. Once he locked eyes with you, he walked over to you and Sam.

"What's going on?" 

"Nothing." You blurted out.

"(Y/N)'s leaving, Dean." Sam said, his eyes never leaving yours.

"(Y/N)..." Dean sighed.

"Look, this place? It's a fairytale for me. It's not gonna last long though. You guys are already running low on supplies. You have too many mouths to feed, to many people to protect and care for - I don't wanna add to your list of worries. So, thank you really, both of you, for letting me and Tal stay here, but I think it's time for us to move on." You shrugged a shoulder with a shy smile. "Goodbye, Sam and Dean."

The brothers exchanged looks as you turned and walked away. 

You didn't glance behind you. If you did, well...maybe you would have second thoughts. 

You waved at the lean man in the guard tower to open the gates. He looked over at Sam and Dean for approval.

With a clenched jaw and the nod of Dean's head, the gated opened and you were on your way.

Tellulah trailed behind you, occasionally whining. You were all stocked up and ready to go for the road. 

A pistol was tucked in the back of your jeans, your machete was strapped to your thigh, and a bow and arrow was sticking out of your backpack.

Let's just say you took a few souvenirs from your stay at Camp Chitaqua.

"Tellulah, quit your damn whining for Pete's sake." You scoffed, sending her a look.

She barked back, baring her teeth. You shook your head, walking faster now.

* * *

It was already afternoon when you found a place to camp the night. 

A pretty, yet old, barn was your home for the night. You groaned as you made a makeshift bed out of hay.

You rested your head against a wooden beam as you crossed your ankles together and got comfortable in your hay bed.

Tellulah snuggled against your thigh, her head resting on it. You slowly shut your eyes as the sound of rain from outside lulled you to sleep.

Your body shivered from the cold. Your green army jacket, your flannel, and your black jeans weren't enough to keep you cold for the night. Although, Tellulah's body warmth somewhat helped.

You were used to it though. The cold. The blazing hot days. The isolation. It was nothing new.

* * *

 You moaned quietly as sunlight filled the barn, interrupting your sleep. You stirred awake and cracked your eyes open. Tellulah was surprisingly sleeping, usually she would wake up before you.

You silently stood up and got your backpack. You slipped out of the barn, leaving Tellulah for a while. 

You leaned against the outside walls of the barn. You took out your lighter and flicked it on, then you pulled a single cigarette out of the back pocket of your jeans. You held the drug between your index and middle finger, pressing it to your lips every now and then. 

You never smoked before the apocalypse. Hell, you past self would slap you for even thinking of smoking, but it was the only thing that helped you cope besides alcohol.

Not much later, Tellulah stepped out of the barn, tilting her head as she looked up at you.

"Ready to hit the road?" You asked, tapping the other end of the cigarette with your finger. You sighed as you let it fall from your fingertips, stomping on it with your boot.

* * *

  **2 MONTHS LATER**  

"Fuck!" You shouted as you frantically reloaded your gun and fired. "Tellulah, help!"

You were trapped against a wall. The Croatoans were quickly approaching you with hungry looks. One launched itself at you, but you were able to push it out of the way and fire a bullet into its head.

That was your last bullet, however. You cursed under your breath as you unholstered your machete and swung at as many Croats as you could.

You flinched and gasped in shock as each Croatoan dropped to the ground like flies.

The first thing that caught your eye was Telluah, standing by the doorway of the motel room with two men by her side.

Sam. Dean. They - they _saved_ you? _Again?_

Your looked at Sam, then Dean, then back to Sam. 

"Oh, my god." You whispered. They looked different.

Sam's hair was definitely longer and more sun-kissed than before. His face looked cleanly shaved. Still handsome.

Dean, on the other hand...his hair was still that blonde-brown combination, but styled differently. His jaw was covered in stubble, giving him that tough guy vibe. He looked older - more exhausted.

"What?" Dean shrugged, a smile spreading across his face. "No thank you?"

"I - uh...um, thanks." You said faintly, wiping the blood off your machete on your shirt. "Again."

"You're hurt." Sam gasped, pointing at the huge blood stain at your hip.

"Yeah, but honestly, it's nothing I can't fix though." You chuckled, pressing a hand against the wound. You bit your lip from crying out in pain. Truth was that it did hurt - it hurt like fucking hell.

"We have a first aid kit back in our Jeep." Sam continued. "Once we patch you up you can be on your way."

"Alright, just the first aid kit though, nothing else." 

"Nothing else." Dean reassured you. You nearly tripped over yourself as you trailed behind Dean, which caused him to turn around and help you out.

"I'm fine," You argued, pushing him away.

"Can you walk?" He scoffed.

"Yeah." You nodded.

"Then fucking walk." He chuckled almost bitterly.

You narrowed your eyes at him and did what he said. Tellulah was by your side, her ears twitched everytime you winced or groaned.

Your vision was becoming blurry, your knees began to buckle, you couldn't stand up for long, and then-

You collapsed onto the floor. The only thing you saw before you blacked out was the concerned and worried faces of the Winchester brothers. 

"Shit, Sammy." Dean cursed under his breath, helping his brother carry you to the car. Tellulah howled at them, hopping into the car too. She laid by your side, whining and licking your hand.

"She's not gonna survive without medical attention," He explained. "Med kit won't do much - but there's bandages inside you could use for now."

Dean nodded at Sam's information, grabbing the bandage. He gently and hurriedly wrapped it around your waist, tightening it enough so that the blood would be absorbed by the cloth.

Sam started the engine once Dean patched you up temporarily. The engine purred as Sam drove away from the barn.

"It looked like a cut, a nasty one." Dean explained, laying your head in his lap.

"Check if there might be anymore wounds. You never know."

Dean nodded, rolling up his sleeves as he checked for other injuries. He pulled your jacket's collar to the side, what he saw, well...

"Son of a bitch." Dean mumbled.

"What?" Sam asked, glancing at Dean through the rearview mirror. 

"She's bitten." 

"Dean, are you sure-"

"Sam, stop the car." Dean commanded, narrowing his eyes at his brother when he didn't. "I said stop the damn car."

The tires screeched as Sam halted to a sudden stop. He stepped out of the driver's seat and roughly pulled Dean out of the backseat, looking at your wounded clavicle.

"Oh, crap." Sam mumbled, his fingers hovering over the bite.

"Yeah, I know." 

It was very obvious that this was a bite. Although, it could be from anything. A Croatoan, a wolf - maybe Tellulah - an animal.

"The teeth marks...it could be anything, Dean." Sam tried to explain with hope evident in his voice.

"Sam, don't get me wrong, I appreciate your optimism...but that's a Croatoan bite. You've seen one before - I've seen one before...you know what it means."

Tellulah growled, snarling at Dean with angry eyes. 

"Well, she's still human." Sam glared at him. "We don't kill humans, Dean. Look, once she turns that's the time, but for now, let's get her back home and get her patched up."

"Then she'll turn and we would've wasted our supplies for nothing." Dean hissed.

"She's a person." Sam snapped. "And she needs to be taken care of."

"Like before? When she stole some of her supplies, left us for good?"

"Dean..." Sam huffed, getting back into the driver's seat. "Just shut up."

Dean hummed, staring at the back of Sam's head as he continued to drive.

* * *

 Your eyes fluttered open when you heard the familiar click of a gun.

Dean was in front of you, sitting down on a bed pointing a gun at you while you were sitting down in an armchair.

The door to the room swung open.

"Dean! What the hell?!" Sam exclaimed, grabbing the gun from his brother. He angrily slid it across the room so that it was out of his brother's reach. "She's awake."

"I see that." Dean rolled his eyes. "Her body was twitching and she was murmuring in her sleep. I just wanted to play safe."

"Of course." Sam scoffed. He turned to you, that angry gaze in his eyes was now gone and replaced with a soft look. He smiled as he crouched down by your side. "Hey."

"What am I doing here?" You said shakily while you frantically looked around the room. "Where's Tellulah?" 

"Tellulah's over by-"

"You're bitten. You're infected." Dean blurted out with narrowed eyes.

"What?" You asked.

"Don't lie to us, (Y/N)." Dean said, his eyes drifting towards your clavicle.

"Okay..." You swallowed thickly. "Okay, I - I can explain."

"Well, explain before you start turning." 

You pulled back the collar of your jacket, groaning at the wound. It made you sick just looking at it.

"This bite," You started, looking at Dean with determination. "This bite was from four weeks ago."

"Bullshit." Dean stood up from the bed, so that now he stood by Sam.

You got to your feet too. 

"I'm not lying. I swear." You pleaded.

"People turn within two days that's not possible." Sam said, gesturing to the bite.

"I didn't." You sighed, stepping closer to the brothers. "Look. At. It. Does that look fresh to you? Huh?"

"Stop lying-"

You grunted as you slapped Dean. "You bring me here to your camp when I never wanted you to. You patch me up and now, you're ready to fucking kill me?" 

 Dean exhaled loudly as if to calm himself. Sam held his brother back, putting his hand on Dean's chest.

"(Y/N)," Sam started, looking at you solemnly. "You should head outside. Tellulah's by the garden with a group of kids."

"Thank you." You whispered audibly, walking out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big secret. Big reveal. Yikes. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please leave a kudos, comment, or both!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to hell cause of this chapter. I'll meet you guys there. :)))

You walked over to Tellulah with long strides. When she caught a glimpse of you, she left the group of kids in the dust, running over to you excitedly.

"Hey, girly." You chuckled weakly, petting her head. "Miss me?"

Tellulah panted, slobbering all over your hand.

"I'm okay. Are you?" You scratched her head, smiling once she leaned into your touch.

You stiffened when you heard footsteps behind you. You slowly turned around, locking eyes with Sam.

"I'm sorry about Dean."

"You don't need to apologize for your older brother, Sam." You cleared your throat. "If anything, he should be the one doing that."

"Yeah, you're right." Sam awkwardly glanced at your clavicle. "How'd it happen?"

"Stupidity." You mumbled, zipping up your jacket. "If you wanna talk about it, can we head somewhere else? More private, I mean."

"Yeah, yeah, of course." Sam nodded in agreement, leading you to somewhere 'private'.

You stopped by a garage. _This must be where they keep all their vehicles,_ you thought to yourself.

"So?" Sam asked, waiting for your story patiently.

You opened your mouth, starting the story.

* * *

  _You were walking on the side of a road as a 1980 station wagon pulled up. It slowed once the driver saw you from a distance._

_You stopped when the car's engine was shut. Two people came out of the car. A man and a woman. They were twins._

_"You need a ride?" The man asked._

_"Me?"_

_"Who else?" The woman scoffed, glancing down at Tellulah. "Cute dog."_

_"She's a wolf." You said fiercely, staring at the woman. "You're that trusting? You're literally giving someone who you just met - in the apocalypse - a damn ride."_

_"You don't look dangerous." The man chuckled, before noticing the weapons sticking out of your backpack. "Well, besides the bow and shotgun and machete."_

_You gulped, shaking your head. "I can't believe I'm asking this..." You whispered to yourself. "Do you guys have food?"_

_The twins exchanged looks, before the woman went to the trunk of the station wagon and opened it._

_"We'll trade you for it." The man suggested. "I'm Greg. That's my sister, Jess." He gestured to his blonde sister, who was busy searching for food._

_"(Y/N)." You smiled softly. "What do you need?"_

_"Ammo." Jess called out as she held about four cans of food. "Your shotgun, we actually have the same one."_

_"That's a deal then." You nodded, grabbing a pack of ammo from your backpack. You and Jess exchanged items. You got your food and they got their ammunition._

_"Thank you." Greg and Jess said simultaneously, before retreating to the inside of their car._

_"Hey," Jess said, stopping you from walking. "Where are you headed anyways?"_

_"Uh, Canada." You lied, glancing at the horizon. It was getting dark._

_"Canada?" Greg huffed, narrowing his eyes with a smile. "You must be going to the facility then."_

_"Facility?"_

_"Greg, don't." Jess whispered, shaking her head at her brother. "It's nothing but a plain rumor." She chuckled doubtfully._

_"I'm all ears."_

_"Well," Greg sighed. "People say there's a facility up north. Canada proper. The building's sturdy, safe even. They've got military, lots of guns, lots of people."_

_"They say there's a cure center too. The people there, The Hunters - that's their name - they're hopeful."_

_Your eyes widened briefly when you heard the name, Hunters. Did it mean what you think it meant?_

_"Where is it?" You questioned with interest. "The facility? Cure center?"_

_"Vancouver." Greg said. "If you're going...good luck, (Y/N)."_

_Before you could say anything else, the car drove off._

_You glanced down at Tellulah with a determined look._

_"Let's go."_

_You ran across the road, heading into a green forest._

_You took out your bow and put an arrow into it. You froze when a loud crunch echoed from beside you._

_"Was that you, Tal?" You asked Tellulah, surveying your surroundings. Tellulah growled in response. "I'll take that as a no."_

_You continued walking, but more cautiously. Another crunch made you freeze._

_"Oh, fuck this." You whispered, drawing your bow back._

_You nearly screamed when Tellulah ran off._

_"Tellulah!" You hissed in a hushed tone. "Damn it."_

_You kept your bow out in front of you as you chased after your wolf, keeping your breaths even and steady._

_You drew your bow back once more when you saw Tellulah fighting with a Croatoan._

_You whistled, calling for her to come back to you. When she didn't, you panicked as the Croatoan fell on top of her, trapping her beneath itself._

_You decided your bow was no use right now. So, you ran towards the Croat, rolling it off of your wolf._

_You tripped over the Croat's foot, falling to the ground. Your head hit a boulder. Everything was a blur and you were dizzy._

_Tellulah attempted to bite the Croatoan, but was struggling to get back onto her paws._

_You bit your lip as you tried to move away, but each time you tried, the Croatoan was coming closer and closer until you felt it's teeth on your right collarbone._

_"Agh! Ungh! No! No...no - ungh." You cried out, it's teeth digging into your skin. You screamed when blood began to gush out of the newly made wound._

_Tellulah was finally able to get to her feet. She threw herself at the Croatoan, ripping it to shreds._

_You panted as hot tears ran down your face. You pressed your hands against the bite, crying out for help._

* * *

"I held a gun to my head all night." You whispered shakily. "I was ready to shoot myself for when I would turn."

"But you didn't."

"Yeah." You shrugged. "I thought that maybe the infection was just delayed, so I waited. Then, waiting turned into a week, two weeks, three...and four."

Sam looked at you as you spoke, seeing the pain in your eyes.

"Does it hurt?" Sam asked, brushing your hair to the side. "The bite?"

You looked down at your shoes as he touched the teeth marks there. 

"I can't feel anything." You chuckled. 

"No?" Sam wondered. 

"Yeah."

"So, tell me this." He grunted as he hoisted himself up onto the hood of a car. You did too. "What's the point of killing all the infected when you can't get bitten?"

"I'm not invincible, Sam." 

"Right." He nodded, before his eyes widened. "Damn it, Dean's here."

You hopped off of the hood of the Jeep, standing tall as Dean approached the two of you. Sam stood in front of you protectively.

"What do you want?" You grumbled, looking Dean up and down.

Dean glared at Sam, gesturing for him to leave. Sam hesitantly stepped out of the garage, but you held a hand out in front of him.

"No." You scoffed. "Whatever you wanna say to me, you can say in front of your brother."

Sam gulped, looking back and forth between you and Dean.

"Fine, fine." Dean nodded, running a hand down his face. "I just - I wanna apologize for earlier. The way I acted - it was...childish. I was stubborn and I was...yeah. Look, I'm not good at apologies, so, um...I'm sorry."

"Okay." You whispered, searching Dean's eyes for sincerity.

"He's bit!" A scream from a distance alerted all three of you. Dean pulled out a pistol from underneath his shirt and ran towards the shout. You and Sam followed too.

You breathed heavily as you saw people crowd around something - someone.

You broke through the crowd, eyes going wide at the scene in front of you.

A woman was pointing the barrel of her gun at a scared man on the ground. There was a bite on his wrist, so blood was dripping onto the gravel ground.

"Emma, back off." Dean said to her face as he blocked her way.

"Dean. You know the protocol. He's bit. He has to die. You can't keep a fucking-"

"He's still human!" He boomed. He glanced at you from the corner of his eye. "We don't kill humans who haven't turned."

"Really? I don't remember you saying that." She dug her finger into the middle of Dean's chest. "Now move out of the way."

You screamed and ran forward when she shoved Dean aside and he stumbled back, watching with wide eyes as she fired the gun at the man's head. 

"You - you killed him!" You called out as Sam wrapped his arms around you. "Sam, she murdered him. She killed him. She-"

"Shhh, shhh." Sam soothed you, staring at the pool of blood that had begun to form on the ground. "Don't, (Y/N). You're gonna hurt yourself."

Dean gritted his teeth as he turned to look at Emma, the woman who just murdered someone.

"Cas, Chuck, get her out of here." Dean demanded.

Cas and Chuck stepped forward, grabbing Emma by her flailing arms as they pulled her away from the crowd of people.

"He was bit! He was bit!" She yelled as Cas yanked her pistol out of her grasp. "You idiots!"

Dean made everyone go back to their respective areas. He shook his head sadly as he looked at the man on the ground. 

Sam let you go, looking away as you crouched by the man's side and looked at his wound.

"I'm sorry." Dean whispered. "I tried to stop her, she just-"

"It's not a Croatoan bite." Your voice faltered at the end of your declaration. "This..."

Sam crouched by your side, cradling the man's wrist in his hand.

You were right. It wasn't. The teeth marks were different than the ones on your right clavicle.

You bit your bottom lip, looking away. You shakily stood up, moving to stand by Dean.

You forced yourself to look into his green eyes. With a trembling bottom lip, you spoke.

"It's not your fault." With a sigh, you walked past Dean, not noticing the look of shame and guilt on his face.

* * *

 You splashed water on your face, groaning at your face in your mirror.

The bite on your collarbone was now fully visible, as you were wearing a tank top. You ran a hand down your wet face, sobbing into your hand.

You leaned over the sink, resting your elbows on the counter as you cried.

The flashbacks seemed so real. 

When Emma shot that man...

_You coughed as you ran out of the burning bus. Your parents weren't in there, which was a good thing and bad thing._

It brought back too many memories of what happened, of before.

_Your mom towered over your dad, holding a four foot pole over his head._

_Your eyes widened and you called out your mother's name when you realized what was happening._

_"No!" You let out a shrill scream when the pole collided with your dad's head._

_You flinched when blood splattered all over your mom. You fell to the ground, cursing._

_"You fucking killed him! You killed him! You murderer! You killed dad! How could you - how can you do something like that?!"_

_Your mom dropped the dented pole. "He was going to be one of them. He was bit, (Y/N)! Do you want to see your father turn into one of those monsters?! Those things?!" She exclaimed, tugging her hair._

_"You don't kill humans! You don't fucking do that! He hadn't turned, mom! He wasn't one of them!"_

_"Yet! He wasn't one of them, yet!"_

 You wiped the tears from your face when there was a knock at the door. 

You hurriedly left the bathroom and unlocked the door, cracking it open.

"Yeah?" 

Dean held out a bottle of whiskey, a tired smile formed on his face. 

"Thought you might want some, after today...it was hard." He said as you let him into your room. You shut the door behind you, locking it while Dean opened the bottles of alcohol.

You sat down at the table in the corner of the room, bringing the full bottles of whiskey to your lips.

You let out a sigh of pleasure, feeling the rush of alcohol in your body.

"Hunters and their tolerance for alcohol, am I right?" Dean huffed, raising his bottle at you.

It was after a couple of drinks that you felt something in you. Something different. A hunger. A lust.

You watched with big eyes as Dean's plump and pink lips wrapped around the bottle of his whiskey sinfully.

You bit your lip and squeezed your thighs together as you imagined all the things he could do to you with that damn mouth of his.

Dean licked his lips as you stared at him. The tension in the room was so thick. His eyes - also full of lust - wandered down to the valley of your breasts. Your hair was styled into a ponytail, making him just want to tug on it as you would suck his cock.

You noticed Dean's hungry gaze and you cleared your throat, snapping out of your trance.

"I think you s-should go." You tried to say politely.

Dean nodded. "Yeah, I should." He said huskily.

You kicked your chair back, flinching when it made an abrupt and loud screeching noise in the silent room.

Tellulah was sleeping soundly as you led Dean to the door.

"Thank you for the drinks. I liked it." You said shyly as you held the door open for Dean.

"Anytime." He chuckled, before his voice dropped a few octaves. "(Y/N)?"

"Dean?" You squeaked.

You looked at each other for a few minutes. Then it wasn't just looking at each other. It was longing. _Desire. Lust. Need. Want._

You slowly shut the door as Dean stepped closer and closer to you. So close that his lips were just an inch away from yours.

The alcohol gave you a boost of confidence, making you crash your lips against Dean's.

Dean moaned as you bit down on his bottom lip. He pushed you up against the door, his hands wandering under you tank top. You moaned when Dean sucked at you neck. 

"Fuck, you're so hot." He whispered as he took off your top, throwing it across the room. 

"That - that makes two of us, t-then." You said faintly as he unclasped your black bra. Dean's deep chuckle vibrated through your body when his mouth latched onto your nipple.

You threw your head back against the door as his tongue and mouth worked perfectly together. 

Your fingers found their way to the inside of Dean's jeans. He groaned loudly as your hand brushed against his bulge.

"I'm so done with this foreplay." He muttered, grabbing you by your arm and tossing you onto your bed gently.

You leaned back on your elbows with a sly grin as Dean looked down at you while he unbuttoned his jeans.

Your mouth fell open when he pulled down his boxers. Oh, my, he was huge. You got rid of your jeans and panties as he stroked himself.

"You got condoms?" Dean asked.

"I'm on the pill."

"Good." 

Dean crawled over to you with a devilish smirk. His fingers brushed over your wet pussy, making you squirm for more.

"I didn't need to do anything and you're already dripping wet for me, baby girl." He whispered in your ear as he lined himself up with your entrance.

You moaned as he pushed himself inside you and began thrusting slowly.

"Dean..." You moaned. "Oh, oh, that feels s-so good."

Dean grunted and began thrusting faster, before you knew it, he was pounding into you. 

"Shit, (Y/N)." Dean chuckled. "I'm so fucking close."

"Me too, me too."

You gripped the blue sheets of your bed as Dean gave one final thrust. You saw stars as your walls tightened around him. Dean pulled out slowly then fell beside you out of exhaustion.

Only both of your heavy breaths filled the silent room. 

You relaxed and began to shut your eyes before Dean propped himself up and squeezed you thigh, making you look up at him.

"Oh, I'm not done with you yet." He grinned.

You sat up and spread your legs as Dean shifted, moving between your thighs.

His lust-clouded eyes were focused between your legs.

"Like what you see?" You smiled as Dean winked at you.

Dean's mouth hovered against your entrance, his hot breaths sending sensations in your body. You gasped loudly as he placed his mouth on it. He was using everything and you felt everything. _Every bite, lick, touch, and kiss._

"Oh, f -fuck!" You threw your head back when Dean hit your g-spot, continuing to work on that. "Right there. Oh - yeah."

The tight, steaming coil in your stomach loosened when you felt a wetness between your spread legs. 

You were so tired and Dean noticed. So, he laid next to you, having one arm behind his head like a pillow. You pulled up the blue covers to get the both of you warm - and to also hide your nakedness.

You felt Dean's eyes on you. When you glanced at him from the corner of your eye, his eyes were fixated on the bite. Your bite.

"Is it bothering you? I can go dress up and-"

"No, of course not. I'm still just...kinda wrapping my head around the whole thing." 

You nodded. "Understandable, I guess." 

 A moment of silence passed before you opened your mouth.

"There's still room for one more person here, right?" You asked reluctantly.

"Yeah." Dean smiled, locking eyes with you.

"I just...you guys - you and Sam - have saved me and you've shown me a place to call home. I - I wanna give it a second chance, you know?" You chuckled lightly, running your fingers through your hair nervously. "It's totally fine if you don't want me to stay. I can go to other places too."

"No!" Dean bursted out, before quickly apologizing for his outburst. "You're more than welcome here."

"Really?" Your eyebrows rose.

"Really."

You smiled softly. You yawned. 

"I'll get going." Dean whispered. "See you in the morning." He slurred.

"Hey, you can stay the night, you know." 

Dean glanced at you from behind his shoulder as he sat up on the edge of the bed.

"Like I said, I'll see you in the morning." He repeated, dressing in his jeans and shirt.

You watched in silence as he left the room. You curled up in the bed once he opened the door, letting all the cold air in.

"Bye, Dean." You said as he shut the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah...yikes, smut...not my strongest in writing...yeah...yeah, I'm gonna - WHY AM I SO DAMN AWKWARD? SORRY, LOL.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please leave a kudos, comment, or both!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving, ya'll! Just a small chapter to keep the ones who don't celebrate or aren't celebrating Thanksgiving busy.

You woke up with a massive headache.

"Holy shit..." You groaned, massaging your forehead as you stared up at the cracked ceiling. 

Last night's events were seriously a blur to you. You remember Dean coming into your room with drinks and then-

"Oh, shit, shit, shit." You whimpered as you sat up, facepalming yourself repeatedly. "What the hell, (Y/N)?!"

\- and then you and Dean had sex.

You threw the blue blankets off of you, running across the room to grab a fresh set of clothes.

You showered quickly, then dried yourself before you dressed up in a green shirt and blue jeans. You tied the laces of your combat boots in a ribbon and glanced at Tellulah, making sure that she was asleep. 

You silently went out the door, briskly walking to the garden where there were many people.

"Good morning." You began, tucking your hands into the backpockets of your jeans. "Would any of you know where the Winchester brothers' rooms are?" 

An old man stood up, leaving his task of attending to the apples behind.

"Dean's room is over there by the command room. Sam's should be by the civilian area, first room of the first row." He informed you.

"Thank you, sir." You nodded quickly, leaving to find Dean's room. You hung your head low as you walked towards the command center.

You exhaled through your nose as you raised your fist and knocked on the door.

Within a few seconds, the door opened, revealing a dripping wet Dean with only a towel around his waist.

You kept your eyes trained on his face instead of the visible v-line peeking out from his towel.

"Hey." You greeted him shyly, tucking a strand of (Y/H/C) behind your ear.

 "Come on in." Dean said, shutting the door behind you as you reluctantly sat on the edge of his bed. "What brings-"

"Did we fuck last night?" You said abruptly, avoiding Dean's surprised look.

"Straight to the point, I see." He chuckled, putting on a shirt.

"So? Did we?"

"Sweetheart, I'm sure you already know the answer to that." He smiled, pointing at the hickey above your breast. You clenched your jaw and tugged your loose shirt up to hide the mark. "And if you don't actually know the answer, well, then...we did."

You scoffed, resting your chin in the palm of your hand as you leaned forwards.

"(Y/N), look, we were drunk. No self-control. None of us were in our right minds. I'm guessing it was a one time thing, so you have nothing to worry about." He sighed. 

"Right, yeah." You nodded. "One time thing."

"Unless you don't want it to be?" Dean smirked.

"Shut up."

"I'm genuinely serious." He grinned.

"What? Like... _fuck buddies?"_

"More like friends with benefits." He shrugged.

"Winchester, we ain't friends." You chuckled bitterly, standing up and heading for the door.

"Think about it, (Y/N)!" Dean called out from behind you before you closed the door on him.

You leaned against his door, shaking your head with an amused smile before leaving.

The sound of children laughing caught you off guard as you were going back to your room. You backtracked to where you heard the cheerful sounds.

A park. You felt a sense of happiness surge through you as you looked over the trees, benches, flowers and the mini playground.

You stuffed your hands back in your pockets as you walked towards the park.

There was a group of small kids, playing around with the younger Winchester.

You smiled and crossed your arms against your chest as you watched him interact with the little ones.

He helped them climb the monkey bars, making sure each one was alright once they dropped down.

After a few minutes, he noticed you standing in the light shadows observing him.

"Didn't see you there." He smiled. The dimples that appeared on his cheeks made you freeze. 

You were able to snap out of it, chuckling to cover your pause. "Yeah, I'm practically a ninja."

You sighed dramatically as Sam leaned against a wall with you, still keeping an eye on the group of kids.

"Dean makes me do a lot of babysitting." He said. You could hear the hint of annoyance in his voice, but didn't want to bring it up.

"I wouldn't mind." You waved a hand, swatting the flies around you. 

"I mean, the job's still fun." Sam explained. "I get to take care of kids, watch over people, give out rations."

"So, you're the other side of the coin, huh?"

"Yeah." 

You nodded in response, biting the inside of your mouth. 

"But, honestly?" Sam started. "Psh, the job sometimes gets boring."

"I hear ya, big boy." You laughed. 

"Me and Dean..." He clicked his tongue. "When all of this started, we didn't take it seriously. We thought we could fix this like before - like what we've always done."

You remained quiet, listening to Sam's words.

"And then we realized it was too late to make everything better. So, we hit the road. Driving in his 1967 Chevy Impala seemed to be Dean's therapy, more like the only thing from the past he could hold onto."

"What was yours?"

Sam glanced at you. "It was sitting by his side as he drove, listening to Metallica while I looked out the windows."

You pictured that. You had to admit that you also pictured _yourself_ in their Impala, sitting in the backseat while you hummed the music.

You smiled widely. "That sounds real nice."

"It felt good and I miss it, but...this is the world we live in now, right?"

"Sure." You nodded, squinting through the harsh sunlight.

"You're not heading to Canada anymore?" Sam piped up. "The cure center, the facility, what happened to all that?" 

"I don't know, Sam." You shrugged. "I'm immune, but...that doesn't mean that I'm the cure to all this."

"You never know." 

"There's gotta be other people out there who are like me, who are immune." You glanced at him. 

"But what if it's just you, huh?" Sam turned to you, looking down at you. "Maybe you're the answer to all this."

"And then maybe...I'm not." You sighed. "I'll think it through, alright?"

"Alright." The younger Winchester smiled sheepishly.  "Hey, I wanna show you something. Follow me?"

"Yeah, but - what about the kids?" You asked worriedly. "I don't want Dean getting mad at you for-"

"The kids are gonna be fine and," Sam chuckled. "Well, Dean's gonna be Dean."

Your eyebrows shot up and you made a 'why not' kind of face. You followed Sam all the way to the back of the camp.

Nobody was there. It was silent except for yours and Sam's heavy footsteps. You furrowed your eyebrows when Sam came to a stop right in front of a 1967 Chevy Impala. It was rusted, it's once black metallic paint had faded away into nothingness. It was covered in snake-like vines that hid most of the car.

"What are we doing here?" You asked, tilting your head to the side as your looked at Sam.

You watched as he opened the trunk of the Impala and fished something out.

It was a thick, leather book - a journal, perhaps. You glanced up at him before you took the journal into your hands, running your fingers down the damaged cover.

"It was my dad's." Sam said as he stared down at the journal. "It has all sorts of things about hunting. I, um, I thought you might wanna look though it. I read it sometimes to keep me from dying out of boredom."

"Wow, that...I appreciate this, Sam. Thanks."

Sam shifted to his other foot while his hands were in the pockets of his jacket. 

"Just give it back when you're done reading. Dean would kill me if I gave it to anyone else."

"Psh, this journal's in safe hands. I'm not that one kid in the library who always returns late books, gosh." You huffed with a lopsided smirk, turning on your heel.

Sam stayed put. His large hand rested on the trunk of the Impala. "You should join us tomorrow." He called out. "We're gonna head out and find some deer meat."

You glanced back, still walking. However, you didn't answer Sam. You simply smiled and looked forward with Papa Winchester's journal tucked under your arm.

* * *

"C'mon, stop it, Tellulah." You chuckled. "It's was only an hour. You were alone for an hour. It's not that big of a deal!"

Tellulah paced the room, howling angrily at you.

"Don't be an overprotective dog." You cracked a smile as you laid back in your bed and opened the leather journal. You ran your fingers down the ribbons and pins stuck to the back of the cover. A picture of a soldier was taped underneath the ribbons and pins. At the corner of the cover were what seemed to be initials, an H and W. 

You moved over to the next page, clearing your throat before you began to read.

"I went to Missouri and I learned the truth..." 

You continued to read that entry, before coming across a page with the words 'Wendigo' at the top of the page in bold, big letters.

You were always fascinated with Wendigos. But there were other things in that journal that were much more fascinating than a simple Wendigo.

The fact that Sam Winchester trusted you with his dad's journal made you feel special but at the same time, it also made you feel confused. Why did he trust you enough with the journal? Well, Dean did tell you about their past life, but you had no idea that their past life was this emotional and fucked up.

Not much later, you fell asleep with the journal in your lap. The contents of the journal crept into your dreams as you slept. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, I'm off to eat some turkey! Bye!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please leave a kudos, comment, or both!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Hope ya'll had a great day!

You shut one eye, steadying yourself as you drew your arrow back. The deer was right there. It was a hard shot, but you knew you could make it. All it had to take was focus. Focus. Concentrate. Steady. 

Don't. Move.

You let out a shaky puff of breath. The deer's ears twitched as you shifted your position. It dropped its head, nibbling at a patch of green grass. This was it. Your shot.

Quickly, without hesitation, you let the arrow fly from your fingers. You leaned back, watching the arrow pierce through the deer's thigh. It screeched loudly before running off. 

"Crap." You sighed, chasing after the deer. You followed the drops of blood which soon turned into puddles of blood. You avoided the twigs scattered across the snow-covered ground. 

You steadied yourself against a tree trunk. 

"There you are." You whispered as you loaded another arrow into your bow. You drew it back, controlling the tremble of your hands.

You were about to let the arrow fly until a loud gunshot ran throughout the snowy forest and the deer dropped to the floor. The animal lay there in its own blood, it's vibrant eyes were nothing but brown orbs now, it's body limp and lifeless.

You frowned when Dean came out from behind a tree with a smug grin in his face as he held onto a pistol.

"What the hell, dude?" You scoffed, vaulting over a log. You stared down at the dead deer before you looked up at Dean with furrowed brows. 

"You were taking too long." He complained, pulling the deer by its antlers into a shaded area.

"I was taking my time."

"Exactly." Dean chuckled as he pulled out your arrow out of the deer. "I believe this is yours."

You grabbed your arrow, rolling your eyes at him as you slipped the arrow back into its quiver.

"I'll go load this baby up in the Jeep, you staying?" Dean raised a brow at you as he resumed to pull the deer by its antlers.

"Yeah, there might be some more food." You muttered, looking around.

You walked off in the opposite direction from where Dean was. You halted nearly everytime you heard a sound. 

A loud crunch from behind you made you turn around swiftly, pointing your pistol.

"Please, help...me." In front of you, a man stood bloodied and beaten. His dark blonde hair was matted and tangled.

But something was different about this...this man. He gave you this feeling. There was something not right about this man, he was putting off an aura that made you tremble.

"Stay back," You said sternly, turning the safety off of your gun. "Or I'll shoot."

Your eyes drifted towards the red spots scattered along his jaw and forehead. It was disgusting, yet it made you curious. 

"I just need food and then I'll be on my way." A smile spreading across his face.

You grunted. "I don't have any."

"You and that man, Dean, you killed a deer, did you not?" He questioned you.

"Hey, (Y/N). I think we're ready to go." A familiar voice called out from behind you. You looked at Sam from behind your shoulder. "Why do you have your pistol out?"

"He needs-," As soon as you turned around, the strange man was not to be seen. Your eyes widened as you slowly looked around. "What the hell?"

Sam looked at the back of your head with worry. Who was this 'he' you mentioned? Could it be who Sam was thinking of?

"Um, sorry." You said faintly as you faced Sam. "I must be seeing things." You glanced behind you.

"No, it's fine." Sam chuckled uneasily. "You ready to head back?"

"I think so." You sighed shakily as you tucked your pistol back in its holster. 

* * *

 You leaned against the window in the backseat. You stroked Tellulah's head as you stared at the passing scenery outside. 

You were about to drift off to sleep until the vehicle made a loud sputter and slowed down.

Dean slammed his foot down on the gas pedal, praying for the car to work again. 

"Fuck." He cursed under his breath before stepping out of the Jeep. You watched silently as he checked the hood, then the underneath of the car. He looked at Sam through the window, shaking his head with a disappointed frown.

"It's not working?" Sam asked with concern, opening the passenger's door. 

"Nope, nada, zip." Dean scoffed. "You have your walkie talkie, right?"

"Yeah, but it's not charged." Sam scratched the back of his neck shamefully as his brother shot daggers at him.

" _Not charged..._ " He mumbled, stomping to the trunk of the car. You wrapped your arms around yourself as Dean popped open the trunk. You could hear the soft murmurs of the brothers. You were sure that they were arguing since they were speaking with raised voices. "(Y/N), get your damn ass out here." 

You pushed the backseat door open, hopping out lazily with Tellulah right on your heels.

"What?" You hissed. 

"We ain't getting anywhere with this stupid car." Dean slammed the trunk of the Jeep shut, handing Sam two duffle bags. "We're leaving it."

"So, it's broken. Why can't we just push it?" You suggested as you gestured to the car.

"Push it?" Dean sighed impatiently. "Sweetheart, I hate to break it to you, but we're practically in the middle of god damn nowhere in almost sixteen inches of snow. Do you really wanna push the car all the way back to camp?" 

"What about the deer?" 

Dean glanced at the body of the animal laying in the trunk. Only a thin cloth covered it.

"Cas and the others will see the car and the deer on their way back."

You shook your head. "Then what do you wanna do now, _captain?_ "

Sam cleared his throat, shivering from the cold. "We should find somewhere to spend the night. Somewhere warm."

"Yeah, that sounds nice." Dean agreed, finally calming down. "C'mon, I thought I saw a building on the way here." 

Your boots were coated with snow as you stomped after the brothers. You tried to catch up with their long strides, but that only made you even more exhausted.

* * *

 "Ha!" Dean cheered. "See? What'd I tell you both?"

You stared at the old, crumbled building  with a hanging jaw. You and Sam exchanged a look of doubt with each other.

Dean, however, was smiling proudly at his discovery. "C'mon, guys! It's not that bad."

"I swear to God if that building collapses on me..." You mumbled. You rolled your shoulders back and continued to walk. You smirked when Sam caught up to you. "Has your brother lost his mind?"

"He's lost it a long time ago." Sam chuckled deeply. "It does look pretty bad." He nodded his head towards the building. "But it's better than nothing."

"Eh." You huffed. 

You looked at Dean as he tried to open the front door, which wouldn't budge at all.

"Are you two just gonna stand there? Help a guy out, will you?" Dean gritted his teeth as he kicked the door, which still didn't open.

You grunted as you attempted to push open the door with your shoulder. You gave up shortly, but suggested to the brothers that there may be a backdoor you could try out.

As you were making your way towards the back of the building, a small yet wide window was propped open on the side. 

An idea popped into your head. You crouched down and poked your head through the window, checking the inside cautiously before you crawled through.

"(Y/N)!" The brothers called your name in unison. Their eyes widened as the window slid shut. Sam looked through the glass as Dean banged on it, calling your name with worry.

You made a motion through the window. You pointed at the front door, saying something the brothers couldn't quite understand.

"I'll open the door for you two!" You shouted, hoping that they could hear you. 

Dean finally realized what your plan was, so he followed you back to the front of the house. 

"What's she doing?" Sam furrowed his brows, running a hand through his chestnut locks.

"She's getting us in there, Sammy." Dean grinned proudly. His grin grew even wider when you opened the door successfully. You poked your head out with a victorious smirk plastered across your face. 

"Checking in for the night?" 

"Three queen beds would be amazing." Sam played along.

You bit your lip, sighing. "Well, sir, I'm sad to say that we don't have any beds available at the moment. However, we do have a cold floor with some ugly blankets?"

"Eh, we gotta do what we gotta do, then." Dean chuckled as you held open the door for him, Sam, and Tellulah.

The destroyed building appeared to be an old shed. It was spacious, but dirty and broken. From the entrance of the shed, there were a couple of stairs that descended. 

The only light source in the shed came from the wide window as you locked the front door. 

You shook your head quickly, laughing softly as bits of snow fell to the ground. 

Sam and Dean were busy at the back of the shed as you set up your beds for the night. 

* * *

  **3 HOURS LATER**

You sat cross-legged by the burning furnace with Sam and Dean. You rubbed your hands together before warming them in front of the small fire.

"Did you bring any snacks?" You asked shyly. 

"You alright with some beef jerky?" Dean replied, handing you a few sticks of jerky.

"Thanks." You took a bite out of all three of the sticks at once, smiling shyly as Dean chuckled. 

You ate in silence. The sticks of beef jerky were soon gone.

"You two should get some shut eye," Sam broke the silence as he got to his feet and sat down near the front door. "I'll keep watch tonight." 

Dean glanced at Sam, before nodding. "You sure?"

"Positive." 

Sam sat back against a cabinet by the door, sharpening his knife to keep himself busy as you and Dean layed down on your blankets.

You curled up in the dirty blanket with your back to Sam and your front facing the furnace. You slowly shut your eyes, not noticing Sam's gaze on your sleeping form. He looked away and clenched his jaw briefly as you moaned in your sleep then shifted so that you were laying on your back.

Tellulah was by your side, her head rested on your arm while she huffed absently. He stared at your unzipped, open backpack. Sam was tempted to go through it, to see what kind of person you were, what things you kept, what mattered to you most.

It was something he wouldn't usually do, but he couldn't stop himself as he crawled over to your bag and went through it.

The first thing he grabbed was a flashlight. Sam hummed in approval as he set the object aside and reached in for another item.

It was a pack of cigarettes. You didn't appear to be someone who would smoke. Hell, Sam never would've guessed you actually did smoke. 

Next came packs of ammo, which he wasn't surprised to see. Sam glanced at you from the corner of his eye as he fished for another item - something that would tell him who you really were. 

A small box the size of his palm. It was splattered with dry blood, the box was dented and looked antique. Sam curiously took off the cover, holding onto it with his other hand as he looked into the contents of the small box.

Pictures. Finally. Sam dumped out the pictures into his free hand. The first one brought a soft smile to his face. His hazel-green eyes looked at every detail in the photo. It was a younger you. Possibly when you were in college since you seemed to be wearing a sweatshirt with the words 'University of Washington' across it. You didn't look much different from the picture. 

Your knees were against your chest as you sat by a window with a thick book in your lap. You were smiling happily. Sam flipped the photo, reading the words written on the back.

'April 4th. I love you, darling.' 

Sam continued onto the next photo. This time you weren't alone. A man stood behind you, his arms wrapped around your waist as you both seemed to be laughing at the camera. You looked happy. Unlike now. 

'July 17. Jesse & I.' 

Sam sighed as he looked through your other pictures, one caught his eye in particular.

It was you and the man - Jesse - from a couple pictures before. You and Jesse stood side by side, shoulder to shoulder. You both held a rifle, looking at the camera seriously.

'January 1. Goodbye.' 

Goodbye? What did that mean?

"I've always looked funny in pictures." 

Sam frantically put your pictures back in their box before looking up at you. Guilt was written across his face.

"I didn't take you as the nosy type." You chuckled as you stood up, wrapping the blanket around yourself like a cape as you went to sit by Sam.

"Sorry." Sam said, locking eyes with you. "Who's-"

"That guy? My, uh, ex-boyfriend. Well, dead boyfriend." You shrugged as you gestured for Sam to give you the box. "His name was Jesse Marles." 

You took it from his grasp, opening it slowly. You sighed as you grabbed a photo, brushing your thumb over your Jesse's face. 

 "He was amazing." You said, never taking your eyes off of the picture. "He played baseball. He taught me how to play even though I knew I would fail at the sport."

You looked at another picture. "He loved guitar. He would play on the streets, just for fun." You whispered. "He got killed cause of me."

"Why?" 

You blinked back tears as you placed the photos back in the box, closing it after. 

"Four years ago, I had a deal with a demon. Jesse was diagnosed with lung cancer." You avoided Sam's pitiful eyes. "I had three years to live."

"(Y/N)..."

"Jesse found out when we were on a hunt together. A demon threatened to shorten my remaining years if I didn't let her go." 

"So you let her go, right?" 

"Yeah, but Jessie was...he was so _angry._ It scared me." You said sadly. "He went behind my back. Made a deal with a crossroads demon to save me."

"How long did he have?"

You looked up at Sam hesitantly. "A year. He died right before all this happened." 

"I'm sorry." Sam sighed, placing his hand on your shoulder. You glanced at his hand.

"It's nothing to apologize for." You whispered, looking up at him through your wet lashes.

The fire illuminated yours and Sam's faces as you looked at each other in silence. His beautiful, hazel-green eyes shimmered in the shadows as he stared into your (Y/E/C) ones.

You parted your lips slightly as Sam leaned closer and closer to you. His eyes stayed on your pink, plump lips as he cupped your cheek. You began to lean in too. Your eyes went back and forth from Sam's lips to his eyes. 

You felt the chills when his lips collided with yours. You tugged lightly on his shaggy hair as Sam explored your mouth with his tongue. He moaned when you bit down on his bottom lip. The kiss became more heated then. You heard a growl emerge from Sam and-

A knock at the door interrupted your kiss. You and Sam jumped away from each other with shocked and worried looks.

"Sam? Dean? Are you in there?" A masculine voice was able to be heard on the other side of the wooden door.

A blush rose on your cheeks as you briefly caught Sam's eye. 

"I'll check," He sighed as he took out his pistol, hiding the weapon behind his back as he opened the door cautiously. "Oh, thank god."

You peeked around the corner of the wall, seeing a distressed Castiel outside. 

"We've been looking for the two of you." He sighed in relief, before he glanced down at you. "Three of you - I mean."

You narrowed your eyes at Cas, then scoffed in irritation as you leaned back against the wall.

"You found our Jeep, yeah?" Sam asked him.

"Jeep? No, we found a deer. There wasn't any vehicles out there, Sam. Only mine." Confusion crossed both Sam and Castiel's faces.

"What? That's - but the Jeep broke down. That's why we camped out here in the first place." 

"Well, there was nothing out there but the deer." Cas shrugged. "I need to bring you two - _three_ \- back to camp. People are worried."

"It's only you out here?" You piped up, poking your head around the corner of the wall. 

"Yes, (Y/N). I'm perfectly capable of handling myself out here." He replied back sassily.

You got to your feet, stuffing your small box back into your backpack before wearing it on your back. You walked over to Tellulah and Dean, waking both of them up.

"Rise and shine, princesses." You teased. Dean rubbed his eyes sleepily. His hair stuck up in different directions once he sat up.

"What?" Dean groaned, squinting his eyes. 

"We've been saved." You joked, nodding your head towards Cas.

"Oh, finally." Dean muttered once he saw Cas by the door. 

Tellulah followed you as you stepped outside with your bag and the blankets from earlier tucked under your arms.

"Well, you're lucky you survived a day with the Winchesters." Cas commented as you walked beside him. Sam and Dean trailed behind you, occasionally talking to Tellulah.

"Survived? Huh, barely." You grinned, glancing at the younger Winchester.

Sam's attention was fully on you as you walked with Cas. He couldn't stop thinking about you. About the kiss. About earlier. 

Dean noticed the few looks the two of you threw at each other. It was odd. He watched Sam closely, who couldn't stop glancing at you. Dean elbowed his brother softly. He bit his bottom lip and smiled suggestively while he gestured to you with a nod of his head.

"What?" Sam asked. His voice higher that normal.

"Nothing," Dean grinned. 

Sam clenched his jaw and his features hardened when he realized what Dean seemed to be implying.

"Yeah, right." Sam scoffed, scrunching his nose up.

"Nu-uh, what happened last night?" Dean stopped in his tracks, holding a hand out in front of Sam's chest, which stopped him too.

"It doesn't matter."

"Oh, so something _did_ happen..." Dean wiggled his eyebrows.

"It was just a kiss, Dean."

"A kiss?!?" Dean hissed in a hushed tone. He punched his brother playfully on the shoulder. "Sammy!"

"It was - look, it was in the moment-"

"She kissed you back, right?" Dean probed, checking you out as you continued to walk with Cas.

"I mean, yeah, but it was-"

"Then what the hell is stopping you from...you know?" Dean clicked his tongue.

"I don't want her to be one of my flings. She's different, Dean. _This_ is different."

The older Winchester sighed. He wasn't going to tell Sam about what happened between you and him. He couldn't, now that he figured the Sam had taken a liking for you.

"Well then, you better do something fast. Or else she might be taken away from you," Dean said, patting Sam on the shoulder. 

Sam furrowed his brows. "Yeah, I know." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things seem to be getting interesting, don't you think? Will Dean tell Sam about the adventure the two of you had? Will Sam accept his feelings? 
> 
> BTW - I based Jesse (aka - your dead/ex boyfriend) on the actor, Dan Stevens. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please leave a kudos, comment, or both!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delayed updates everyone! I'll be able to update constantly in a few weeks. Thanks for sticking around!

You had been avoiding Sam all day. Or at least tried to. You were laying down on the hood of the old, rusted Impala as you read John Winchester's journal when you heard footsteps coming towards you.

You looked up from John's journal, your eyes widening as someone approached you. It was night and it was dark, but you could barely make out that the figure walking towards you was Dean. So, you slid the journal under your thigh, hiding it from him.

You repeated Sam's words in your head.

_'Dean would kill me if he found out I let someone read dad's journal.'_

"I guess you found this old beauty already, huh?" Dean grinned proudly, hopping on the hood of his Impala. "She may be old. Rusted. Broken. But she's still my Baby."

You smiled as Dean sat next to you, touching the cold metal of the Impala as he talked to the car. 

Your eyes lingered on Dean's face as the moonlight highlighted his features perfectly. 

"Whatcha looking at, (Y/N)?" He smirked, looking up at you through his lashes.

"You." You chuckled lightly, glancing away from him.

Dean licked his lips and shook his head, biting his bottom lip before hesitantly speaking.

"So, have you thought of my offer yet?" He piped up.

"What offer?" You asked, confused.

"Oh, c'mon. You know, the whole friends with benefits thing." Dean winked.

"Oh. Oh! You were serious?" You whispered in a hushed voice.

"Yes, very."

You hummed. "Damn."

"It's totally cool if you don't want to. It was just a thought." 

"No, no," You began. "I want to." 

Dean's face softened, a look of hunger replacing his embarrassment.

"You want to?"

"The whole idea of having someone to sleep with at the end of the day is - I guess there's just something about it. It's sorta like...a stress reliever." You explained, waving your hands in the air as you talked. 

"And do you want that?" He asked huskily. 

You laughed. The kind of laugh that made Dean want to just take you right here, right now. You threw your head back as you chuckled, your neck bare and exposed.

"I really, really want that." You whispered breathily, placing your hand on Dean's thigh before squeezing it.

"Fuck." Dean shivered.

"Is that what you wanna do to me, Dean?" You blinked innocently. 

"You don't know what I wanna do to you, princess."

"Why don't you show me?" You chuckled. 

Dean moaned as your hand drifted towards the bulge that had begun to form his jeans. You teased him, letting your fingers play with the zipper of his pants.

"Are you really gonna fucking do that, (Y/N)?" Dean whimpered, eager for your touch. 

You smirked devilishly, then moved so that you straddled his lap. You wrapped your arms around Dean's neck and groaned as you grinded against him. You circled your hips, looking for some sort of friction. 

Dean smashed his lips against yours as the both of you moved together. You stifled a moan as he bit your bottom lip roughly. His tongue slipped into your mouth, exploring every inch of you.

"Hey, hey, hey," Dean whispered as he pulled away from you. "Someone's coming."

"They're not gonna care, are they?" You whispered, leaning in.

Dean moved his head to the side, so that his cheek was facing you. 

"Shit, it's Sam." He whispered, carefully setting you back down on the hood of the Impala.

You collected yourself, smoothing down your hair and wiping the saliva off your lips.

"Hey, you two." Sam said, now standing in front of you two.

"Sammy, what are you doing here?" Dean said, a hint of anger evident in his voice. 

"I just finished my shift. I was gonna head back to my room, but then I saw you guys here." He explained. You studied him closely, it didn't seem like he saw what you and Dean were doing.

"We were just talking." You added. "Getting to know each other and stuff." You shrugged.

Dean glanced at you from the corner of his eye, a smirk tugging at his lips. 

"Yeah, sure." Sam chuckled nervously. "Mind if I borrow her for a second, Dean?"

You looked at Dean, both of your faces showed a look of worry and fear that Sam knew what the two of you were up to.

"Go ahead." Dean replied unwillingly, patting your back before you leapt off the hood and joined Sam's side.

"What's up?" You whispered.

"I need to talk to you. In private." Sam muttered, looking down at you. "Alone."

"Okay." You nodded, crossing your arms against your chest as Sam led you away from Dean.

You stopped by the armory. Sam leaned against the building while you stood in front of him, like a kid who was in trouble with their parents.

"Yes?" 

"I wanted to talk about what happened. The kiss." Sam began, avoiding your soft eyes.

"You really had to talk about that now? Especially since I was in a conversation with your brother?" 

"Please. Listen." He sighed, shaking his head.

"Talk."

"This is gonna sound really...cheesy, but didn't you feel something? When we kissed? Like there was a connection?" 

You searched Sam's face and pursed your lips into a thin line. "Yeah. I did."

Sam looked up at you, his chestnut locks framing his face perfectly.

"But that doesn't mean shit, Sam." You murmured, taking note that Dean may be able to hear you. "I'm sorry."

 Sam narrowed his eyes at you. "You wouldn't have kissed me if you didn't feel something, (Y/N)."

"Well then, maybe I don't!" You shouted in a hushed tone. "Maybe I don't feel something for you!"

Sam winced with hurt. You saw the flash of pain appear in his eyes. 

"I think it's best if you go, Sam." You said, realizing your mistake as you dipped your head and looked down at the ground. 

"Okay." He mumbled, nodding his head with a clenched jaw. "I'll see you in the morning, (Y/N)." 

"Look, Sam-'

You shut your eyes as Sam suddenly brushed past you. You didn't mean to hurt him. You didn't want to. 

"I didn't mean it." You whispered to yourself, wishing that Sam had heard you.

"Hey," Dean's hand landed on your shoulder, turning you around. "What happened?"

"Nothing." You shook your head, blinking back the tears.

"Was it about the kiss? You and Sam?" He asked with concern.

"Huh? How - how did you know?" 

"Sam told me. Don't worry, I won't judge." He chuckled.

"It's just...he started asking me these questions about if I felt something when we, er, kissed. I told him I did, but it didn't mean anything." You sighed, stuffing your hands into the pockets of your sweater. "I meant to say that it was just one kiss and of course, you would feel something. But, it came out in a different way than I intended it to."

Dean looked into your eyes, hearing the sincerity in your voice while at the same time seeing it in your (Y/E/C) eyes.

"I like your brother. I do. It's just, a, I don't know him that much, and b, I don't want to get hurt." You whispered, wrapping your arms around yourself.

Dean stayed silent, which was a little unsettling since it was completely quiet and everyone was sleeping or in their rooms.

"Sammy will come around at some point," He said gruffly.

"Will this affect our relationship, Dean?" You said hesitantly.

"No, sweetheart, but it will with yours and Sam's."

You wet your lips and groaned. "I need to get my mind off this crap." 

Without warning, you walked forwards and wrapped a hand on the back of Dean's neck, roughly pulling him onto you. You captured his lips with yours. 

What were you doing? This wasn't right. This would be hurting Sam even more! No, you couldn't do this...it wasn't right - but oh, his lips, you just wanted to-

"Shit, Dean." You moaned as he backed you up against the wall. He placed a hand on the wall beside you and with his other, he placed it on your waist. His knee slipped in between your quivering thighs, the friction was unbearable.

"You okay with this, princess?" He said through ragged breaths. You narrowed your lust-clouded eyes and confidently said yes.

* * *

 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Dean moaned as you rode him. Your tits bounced in his face as you began to move at a faster pace, his huge cock pounding into you.Your hands were on Dean's thighs as you felt your walls clench around him.

Your mouth fell agape as Dean took control and began to thrust into you. You cried out at each one, as Dean gave you no time to adjust to his size. Your moans were shamefully needy and wonton as your thighs became slick with yours and Dean's juices.

"Fucking hell, Dean." You gasped as he pulled out of you and you collapsed on top of him.

"This may have the been the best fuck I've ever had." Dean smirked, rubbing your back.

"Mmm, I've had better." You teased him.

"Oh, really?" He scoffed as you raised your head to look down at him.

"Yes, really."

"I could change that for you." He winked. You could feel his cock harden beneath you.

"Shut up, Winchester." You slapped his face lightly, rolling off of him.

You stared at the popcorn ceiling as Dean turned onto his side and looked at you. His eyes trailing over your naked body.

"You're staying right?" He whispered.

"Yeah, your camp is safe. It's got good people. I'm more than satisfied with it."

Dean sucked in a breath. "I mean - stay with _me_."

You glanced over to him, your brows furrowed and lips parted.

"Sleep with me. You know." He explained awkwardly. You assumed that Dean was never one to admit or express his feelings, but at this moment, he seemed vulnerable. 

"Of course." You smiled, turning so that your back was to Dean. He groaned faintly as he pressed his chest against your back and wrapped an arm around your stomach. He rested his forehead against your shoulder blade, his eyes shut and breaths even.

Dean's room was plain, but he made it his own by hanging pictures on the walls, most of them contained a blonde woman, who looked a lot like Dean. Maybe his mother? He also hung a few knives of all sorts, you liked his taste.

"Dean?" You piped up.

"Hm?" 

"We're not allowed to have feelings for each other in this relationship, right?" 

Dean stiffened behind you. "Um, yeah. Definitely."

You nodded, closing your eyes. "Okay." 

You didn't feel anything for Dean. It was nothing but a good friendship with sex, which was a whole different story.

You drifted off to sleep, not focused enough to hear Dean's voice.

"I'm sorry, (Y/N)."

* * *

**4 HOURS LATER**

You bit down on your bottom lip as you watched Dean sleep. His eyelashes fluttered every so often, a little breathy moan would escape his lips, and his arm around you would tighten a couple times.

Your fingers brushed against the underside of his jaw. The stubble scratched the tips of your fingers as you dragged them to his cheek softly.

"Good morning to you too." Dean suddenly said, cracking his eyes open with a smile. "Didn't expect you to wake up so early." 

"Well, I'm sleeping next to a really, really handsome man and I think I'd like to savor that." You purred, poking Dean's cheek. 

A loud, obnoxious knocking came from the door, causing both you and Dean to spring up from the bed.

"I'll check." Dean said as he stepped out of bed and slipped on his jeans. "You stay here."

You wrapped the blankets in the bed around your bare body, watching closely as Dean went to open the door.

He poked his head out. "Yes?"

"Dean, you're needed at the command center." 

"Alright, Chuck." Dean sighed. "I'll be there in a few. Thanks." He shut the door before Chuck could say another word.

"I guess you're leaving?" You quirked a brow.

"Yeah," He pouted, putting on a shirt. He grabbed his leather jacket before making a beeline for the door. "I'll see you later, sweetheart."

"You too." You muttered as he left the room. You got out of bed and searched for your clothes. You grabbed the scattered articles of clothing off of the floor, putting them on hastily. 

You had left Tellulah in your room for the whole day yesterday. She would - well, metaphorically - kill you if you weren't to show up today. 

You opened the door and your jaw fell open. Sam stood there too. His reaction the same as yours. 

"What are you doing here?" You both said at the same time.

"I need to talk to Dean." Sam said firmly. His eyes wandering over your disheveled form. "Is he in there?"

"Um, he went to the command room." You said nervously. 

"So why are you here?" 

"We just talked." You said vaguely, locking eyes with Sam. "Look, I - uh, I gotta go find Tellulah. She'll-"

You heard a growl from behind Sam before he stepped aside. Tellulah stared at you. Teeth bare, eyes narrowed, ears perked.

"Hey, baby." You smiled softly, crouching down so that you could pull Tellulah into your arms. She struggled to get away from you, but as you calmed her down, she slowly leaned into your touch. "It's okay. I'm right here. I'm back."

"It seemed like you left her in your room the whole night-" Sam started, before you interrupted him rudely.

"Why were you in my room then?" You huffed.

"I was looking for you." 

"The lights were off. I could've been sleeping or..."

"Well, your room doesn't exactly have a do not disturb sign." Sam shot back. 

"Then I'll fucking make one." You snapped, brushing past Sam with Tellulah.

* * *

 

Sam watched as you briskly walked away from him. Sighing, he shook his head and entered Dean's empty room and shut the door behind him. He sat down on a chair by a table in the corner of the room, waiting for his brother.

Not much later, Sam heard footsteps and a pair of voices outside the door.

"Yeah, alright, Chuck." Dean laughed. 

"Careful, buddy." Chuck said, leaving.

Dean knocked. "(Y/N)? Are you in there?" 

Sam sighed heavily as he made his way to the door and opened it. The look on Dean's face was priceless.

"Well, you're not (Y/N)." He chuckled. "What are you doing here?"

"The same reason why (Y/N) came in here yesterday." Sam said angrily. 

Dean's eyebrows shot up. "What?" 

"You guys _talked_ right?" Sam scoffed. "So, I'm here to talk too."

"Oh, yeah. Sure, c'mon, I'm all ears." Dean grinned, setting down a folder on the table. 

"Are you and...(Y/N) together?"

Dean paused. "No, why - why would you think that?"

Honestly, Dean wasn't lying. You and him weren't together - not in the way he wanted. 

"It's just," Sam ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know. I'm getting this feeling that-"

"We're not friends?" Dean finished for Sam. His brother nodded sadly. "Sam, I'm telling you. We aren't together. She's all yours."

"But-"

"I know you got a crush on her, baby brother." Dean teased. "It's a normal thing, you know-"

"Dean, it's not a crush-"

"Sammy's, got a little crush." Dean winked playfully, laughing as he pissed his brother even more. 

"Fine. Fine. Whatever you say, _Dean_." Sam gave light tipped smile, shrugging.

"Don't you gotta shift to do?" Dean brought up as he sorted through the folders on his table. 

"Yeah, thanks for the reminder." Sam nodded as he opened the door. 

"Be safe, Sammy."

"I will." He glanced behind him. "And it's Sam."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does Dean feel something else for you than just lust? Will Sam finally admit his true feelings? 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please leave a kudos, comment, or both!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for late update!

_"You fucking killed him, ma!" You screamed, falling to the ground on your knees._

_"He was bit! He was going to kill us!" She cried out, throwing her weapon onto the ground. "You don't understand, (Y/N)!"_

_"Neither do you!" You sobbed, curling up into a ball._

_Your mom sighed shakily, approaching you cautiously. "_ _Honey, I'm sorry."_

_Her cold, bloodied hands cupped your face. You jerked your body away from her, pushing her back._

_You grabbed the piece of glass that laid beside you and held it out in front of you. Your mom stood with her hands up, backing away from you as you inched towards her._

_"Don't. Touch. Me." A drop of blood rolled down your cheek. "I'm going to leave now, ma. And I won't come back. And you won't follow me."_

_"(Y/N), honey. Don't - don't do this."_

_"You're a murder."_

_"It was to protect you."_

_"That was my father! He was your damn husband!" You shouted, gripping your shirt. You sobbed._

_"(Y/N), I-"_

* * *

You gasped loudly as you sat up in bed. Your skin was slick with sweat, your hair matted, and limbs tangled in your bedsheets. You looked over to Tellulah, who was next to you. Scared and awake.

She whined as you began to cry, her tail brushing against your feet.

"You wanna go for a walk, Tal?" You whispered as you hopped out of bed. Your grabbed your rifle, slinging it over your back after putting on your coat and making your way for the door.

Tellulah followed you eagerly as you started for the main gate. Tall trees were on either side of the gate, blocking intruders from coming inside. You climbed up the tree, sitting on a branch as Tellulah waited for you at the bottom. 

You sighed as you leaned back against the tree trunk, your leg dangling in the air. You squinted your eyes through the foggy night, the faint sounds of Croatoans replaced the silence. It was eerie. A little scary, but you obviously would've been used to that in a world like this one.

You whistled quietly as you held up your gun and looked into its scope, scouting the forest outside the compound. 

"What do we have here?" You whispered to yourself as you focused on a fast-moving thing in the forest. You kept your finger off the trigger, just in case. "What the..."

You stiffened and held your stance, holding the gun more firmly as the thing in the forest was actually a person. 

 You moved your finger away from the trigger. You were always told not to put it there if you weren't gonna hurt someone. 

"Holy hell..." You muttered. " _Sam?_ "

What the hell was he doing out there? 

He was carrying a bottle. A bottle of - oh, no.

He was fucking drunk.

"You idiot." You mumbled, shaking your head as you hopped down the tree.

You ran to open the small, front gate for drunk Sam.

"(Y/N)!" He exclaimed happily, showing off his perfectly white teeth. "What are you doing-"

"Shhh!" You said, slinging his arm around your shoulders. He leaned into you, dragging his tired feet as you walked him to his room. "What were you doing out there?"

"You see, I keep this secret stash of shit." He slurred. His strong, whiskey breath making you gag. 

"What kind of...shit?" You probed.

"Like supplies. You know, like alcohol, and - and food, water, a handgun. I think some ammo. I don't know."

"And your brother doesn't know?"

"Well, there's a reason why it's called 'secret stash', (Y/N)." He chuckled, nearly tripping over his own feet.

"Fucking walk, damn it." You groaned, leaving his side to picklock the door to his room. "C'mon!"

You pushed him into his room, shaking your head in irritation as he stumbled to the floor, spilling the bottle of whiskey all over.

"What in the world have you been doing?" You hissed, helping him up before dragging him to his queen sized bed.

"Thinking of you," He moaned. Only now you had noticed his rosy cheeks. How cute.

"You need a bath." You sighed, covering your nostrils. 

"You wanna join me?" He smirked.

"Oh, god. Now you're turning into Dean." You rolled your eyes, scurrying to the bathroom. "Just take your clothes off for me, alright? I'm just gonna give you a quick clean."

You grabbed a small towel from the cabinet in the bathroom and held it under the sink until it was soaking wet.

You turned off the faucet and went back to Sam, your jaw falling open once you saw the boxer-clad Winchester.

He was perfectly toned. His back muscles rippled as he moved his arms. His legs were long and muscular. You walked closer to him, able to see his very visible abs. 

You smiled once he noticed your presence, you made him sit up before you began to wipe the towel on him.

You started with his neck, pushing his long hair away from his face. He shivered at the sudden warmth of the cloth. Then, you moved to his chest, running the towel over his anti-possesion tattoo and his stomach. 

"Turn around." You commanded, watching as he did so. You ran the towel over his back, hearing him moan at the pleasurable sensation. You bit your lip as you massaged his shoulders, smiling when he rolled his head back.

You hopped off the bed, gesturing for him to sit on the edge. You ran the wet towel over and under his thighs then down his legs. You hesitantly looked up at him, catching his attention.

Your eyes widened when you noticed the tent in his pants. Oh, no. No, no, why was he getting turned on? 

Fuck, why were you getting turned on? Your cheeks heated up as you folded the towel and tossed it into the bathroom.

"I'm done here." You gulped, pointing at the door. "I'm gonna hit the hay, so, uh...see you...in the morning."

"(Y/N)..."

"What?" You squeaked, 

"I want you."

Your mind went blank, unable to think of words. Sam stood up and walked over to you, his erection still visible. He towered over you as he faced you.

"Sam-"

"Please..." He whined. He leaned down and kissed your cheek, then began peppering kisses across your jawline.

"Sam, no." You sighed, gently pushing him away. Your hand gripped his bicep as he looked down at you with hurt. "You're drunk, okay? If we were to do this...I would want you to remember it."

"But I will," He growled, pulling you flush against him.

You sucked in a sharp breath as his hands traveled down to your ass, taunting you. 

"Sammy..." You moaned.

"It's not Sammy." He grunted, slapping your ass. "It's Sam."

You moaned as he tossed you onto the bed. "Strip."

With deep breaths, you unzipped your leather jacket, revealing a white bra. You quickly unbuttoned your jeans and tugged them down your ankles before throwing them across the room. You wore white panties that showed your arousal.

"Hell, yes." Sam mumbled, kneeling in between your thighs. With his teeth, he pulled down your panties, you trembled as his eyes took in every inch of your body. "On your stomach."

Sam was very, very dominant. You never expected that. He seemed very rough too. The kind, careful, sweet, and thoughtful Sam was nothing like the one in bed.

You flipped yourself over, your ass in the air as Sam stepped out of his black boxers. 

You jumped at the sudden slap he gave your ass. The sting was a perfect combination of pleasure and pain that you craved more.

Sam spread your legs and pushed himself deep inside you, pounding into you recklessly.

He grabbed a handful of your hair and pulled your head back, seeing your face. 

You gripped his sheets as he moved quicker. So fucking fast. You moaned, shutting your eyes. Sam's moans turned you on so hard. He was growling too. Oh, god.

"Shit, so close, Sammy." You shouted, needy and wonton.

"It's. Not. Sammy." He said with each thrust. "Say my name."

"Sam!" You cried out as he pushed his full length into you. "Sam!"

"(Y/N)..." He moaned. 

(Y/N)...

_(Y/N)!_

* * *

You opened your eyes. Sam looking over you. He was fully clothed. What? 

"Huh?" Confusion crossed your face as Sam shook you.

"You going with us or not?" He gestured to the door.

"What - where?" 

"Uh, supply run." He scoffed. "Remember?"

"What - no? But..."

"Hey, are you alright? You look a little pale." He chuckled, patting your thigh. "We'll be outside. Get yourself together and then let me know." He smiled assuringly.

"Uh..." You rubbed your eyes.

Was that really a dream? Oh, hell. That was one damn good dream then. It all seemed so real though. Maybe it did happen. 

Did it? 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know. Very short chapter. I'll try to make the next one longer. Loves and hugs!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please leave a kudos, comment, or both!


End file.
